McGee Gretchen story
by dayanashepard
Summary: 18


It was night, the three campers were eating marshmallows on a campfire and telling stories of terror.

Rosebud: And then the ghost trapped the 3 children and ... THEM KILLED !

Squirt: Ahhhh !

McGee: Pfff, not scary, Rosebud!

Gretchen: Yeah, this gives less fear that McGee's stories ...

McGee: Hey!

Rosebud: Okay, okay ... I know another which that the creeps, unfortunately *looks at her clock* it's late, so you go to bed!

McGee: Come on, Rosebud, we are wide awake, and it is still early, do we can stay another little?

Rosebud: Humm ...

McGee: Please! * He Put puppy face *

Rosebud: Ah, okay, but just a few minutes, then you have to go to bed ...

McGee, Gretchen and Squirt: YAY!

Rosebud goes to her cabin leaving the three campers eating marshmallows.

Gretchen: And ... What now?

McGee: Mmm ... I don't know ...

Squirt: Let's play!

McGee: Good idea, Squirt!

Gretchen: Fine, but what?

McGee: Mmm ... * Look into a tree * Gretch! climb that tree!

Gretchen: And for what?

McGee: It's a challenge! If you don't do in 10 seconds you will do as I say!

Gretchen: Done! But if I win you will do what I say!

McGee: Done!

Then McGee, Gretchen and Squirt were directed to that tree, Gretchen tried to climb as fast as her feet and hands allowed, moreover, McGee was counting the 10 seconds in his mind. But it happens that the tree was too high, and Gretchen couldn't climb on time.

McGee: It's over!

Gretchen: Oh, come on!

Gretchen puts her foot on a small twig loss, but this branch broke causing Gretchen fall. Fortunately, McGee thought quickly and caught it.

McGee: Now you have to do what I say!

Gretchen: * sighs * And ... What do you want me to do?

McGee: Tomorrow will tell you ... * He says putting Gretchen on the floor *

Gretchen: * sighs * Well ... We better let's go to sleep now, Rosebud will be upset if we were late.

McGee: Perfect *whispers to himself*

The three campers go to their cabin and changed one by one, at last, they go on their beds.

Gretchen: tomorrow, guys.

Squirt: See you tomorrow ...

McGee: * whispers * See you tomorrow...

After about 20 minutes, McGee had not slept, then it, will turn to Gretchen's bed.

McGee: Gretch, psst, Gretch! *He Whisper*

Gretchen: M ... McGee? But what are you- !? * McGee puts his hand over her mouth covering to silence her.

McGee: I know what you will do now ...

Gretchen: What? For this you woke me up, McGee!? I do it better tomorrow ... *Close her eyes again trying to sleep but it McGee not allows her*

McGee: The deal was that you had to do what I wanted, and I want you out of bed now! * Whispers *

Gretchen: B-but McGee ...

McGee: Do your part of the deal ...

Gretchen: * sighs * Fine ...

McGee: Come on, follow me ...

McGee leads to Gretchen a cabin that had not been used for some time, there was only a bed, a lamp and a TV.

Gretchen: McGee, what are we doing here?

McGee: I want to get in the bed like a puppy ...

Gretchen: W-WHAT!?

McGee: How did you hear...

Gretchen: I will not do that, McGee!

McGee: Yes, you do, remember the deal !

Gretchen: ... w-what you'll do, McGee?

McGee: Just do it ...

Gretchen gets in bed as a puppy and McGee started to get down pi-jama pants without take it off and stroking her privacy are your underwear on. Immediately, Gretchen started to feel something strange, a rare sense of excitement, but did not want to demonstrate it to McGee.

Gretchen: Did you finish? I can go now?

McGee: * laughs * Of course not, this is just beginning

Gretchen: * Be surprised and blush *

Then McGee get down Gretchen's underwear without take it away and starts licking, Gretchen meanwhile, could not control herself and groaned.

Gretchen: Oh, ahh, mmm!

McGee: Do you like it ...?

After McGee ends, begins to stick his finger in Gretchen's privacy and Gretchen still groaned louder and intentionally groaned McGee's name.

Gretchen: Ah, ah, ahh, McGee!... Ah!

McGee: Do you said something?

Gretchen: ... N-no ...!

McGee: Okay ... you can go now ...

Gretchen sits on the bed and looks at McGee ...

Gretchen: ... Is that all? * Said with a fast breathing because of the excitement *

McGee: Why? * He approaches Gretchen * You want more?

Gretchen: * Blushing * N-no .. Erh... I thought you wanted that I to give you ... Amm ... Pleasure?

McGee: ... No, you can go.

Gretchen: ... * gets up and goes to McGee * McGee ... I ...

Gretchen kissing McGee passionate and savagely making him fall into bed

McGee: Whoa, Gretch!

Gretchen: McGee ... Let's do it! ...

McGee: Gretch I don't know if I could ..-

Gretchen: No! No, You excitement me , you'll have to do it!

Gretchen returns to kiss wildly to McGee, and McGee returns. Gretchen removed McGee's clothes and McGee what remained to Gretchen. So McGee stood up and entered Gretchen.

McGee: Ohh, ohh Gretchen!

Gretchen: *clawing McGee's back* MCGEE! AH!, AHH!

This goes on for a long time, until they got tired. Their breaths were accelerated, their hearts beating strong and fast and were sweaty.

Despite this, Gretchen kissed to McGee passionately and was down his chest, then his stomach and then his cock. First he started licking while McGee moaned. Then she started sucking, McGee moaned louder and faster. McGee became so excited that he spilled some semen on her face Gretchen, she just walked away and wiped with her hand.

McGee: I-I'm... I'm s-sorry... *Said sticking his tongue with rapid breathing *

Gretchen: Do you liked it?

McGee says nothing and started to kissing to Gretchen wildly and begins to caress her breasts.

Gretchen: Oh! THERE NO, MCGEE! AHH AHH AHH! * Says trying of separate Mcgee *

McGee: Do not you remember the deal? * He Stops *

Gretchen: Pff, then You can't say not there ...

McGee: What are you talking about?

Gretchen: This ... * Start strong yanking the Member McGee *

McGee: AHH! GRETCHEN! AHH * Follow caressing the breasts of Gretchen *

Gretchen: M-McGee ! Ahh ... Ah ...

The two kiss passionately while giving pleasure. After that, they lying down in bed satisfied.

McGee: Gretch ...?

Gretchen: If, McGee ..?

McGee: I am sorry if I told you I liked you from the start, is that I was afraid and -

Gretchen: * puts his finger in the mouth McGee McGee *, it does not matter, it was in the past ... * She smiles *

McGee: ... I love you so much ...

Gretchen: Believe me that I more, McGee ...

McGee and Gretchen kissing and hugging, and so they fall asleep ...

Gretchen: Believe me that I more ... *She whispers and falls asleep *

NEXT DAY ~

Gretchen barely heard the sound of the rooster got up and went to change. In that, McGee wakes.

McGee: Hi ...

Gretchen: Oh, morning, McGee, I had not realized you had awakened ...

McGee: Huh ... That night ...

Gretchen: * blushes * Yes ... It was ... Cute ...

McGee: * gets up and goes to his clothes * When we repeat?

Gretchen: McGee! * Laughs *

McGee: What? * Laughs *

Finally, the two end up changing.

Gretchen: I'd better not count anyone about what happened, McGee ...

McGee: Okay ... * corrals Gretchen on the wall with his arms * The last kiss?

Then McGee and Gretchen give a passionate kiss, come out and act as if they were any friends.

THE END~


End file.
